


wrong number

by mzyz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, Internet Friends, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Some angst, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzyz/pseuds/mzyz
Summary: in which lance texts the wrong number and it turns out to be the best mistake of his life(aka keith is a mess but so is lance)





	1. jake from statefarm

**based off of that one buzzfeed post**

 

**Thursday, 11:34am**

_Unknown:_ yo is this hunk? it's lance

 _me:_ no it's jake from state farm

 _Unknown:_ lol what are you wearing jake from state farm?

 _me:_ uh...khakis?

 _Unknown:_ well u sound hilarious

 _Unknown:_ Jake my gf cheated on me. am I covered?

 _me:_ you're covered lance! We will replace ur girlfriend w a newer model

 _Unknown:_ sweet! but will my rates go up?

 _me:_ the only thing going up is your future, bro

 _Unknown:_ bro

 _me:_ bro

 _Unknown:_ so i'm guessing youre not hunk

 _me:_ a real genius we got here

 _me:_ i'm keith

 _Unknown:_ GASP YOU LIED

 _Unknown_ : i thought you were jake from statefarm?

 _me:_ nah man i wish. jake gets all the guys with those sweet khakis

 _Unknown:_ holy fuck tru

 _me:_ sometimes i dream i'm jake from statefarm. then i wake up and cry

 _Unknown_ : dude relatable

 _Unknown:_ anyways i better go to pidge's room and get hunk's real number from them. see ya!

 _me:_ bye

**_add Unknown as a contact?_ **

**_< yes> no_ **

**_Unknown is now Lance_ **

 

**Thursday, 12:57pm**

_Lance:_  hunk?

 _me:_ nope

 _Lance:_ for fucks sake

 _me:_ lmao this dude rly doesn't want you to text him

 _Lance:_ um r00d i'm v likable irl

 _me:_ im sure that's what your girlfriend thought when she cheated on you

 _Lance:_ salt in the wound keith

 _Lance:_ salt in the wound

 _me:_ im p sure you typed in my number bc it was already saved as an option

 _Lance:_ oooooHHH

 _Lance:_ thanks!

 _me:_ idiot

 

 


	2. y r u like this lance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the feedback in such a short time, love you all :)

**Friday, 3:09am**

_Lance:_ anything is a boomerang if you throw it straight up

 _me:_ it's three in the fucking morning

 _me:_ why are you texting me?

 _Lance:_ i was just thinking

 _Lance:_ in bed

 _Lance:_ about the universe

 _me:_ so you texted me about boomerangs?

 _Lance:_ naturally

 _me:_ y do u keep texting me anyways. i could be a serial killer

 _Lance:_ oh

 _Lance:_ hey keith?

 _me:_ yeah?

 _Lance:_ are you a serial killer?

 _me:_ ,,,,no

 _Lance:_ so i have nothing to worry about. besides i'm bored and no one else is up except you

 _me:_ ah so i'm the victim of your stupidity

 _Lance:_ :( no need to be mean

 _Lance:_ how old r u anyways?

 _me:_ 19

 _Lance:_ sweet i'm older im 20

 _me:_ wow one whole year

 _me:_ did you ever get hunk's real number

 _Lance:_ yah after like three tries

 _me:_ youre really not good at this whole texting thing, are you?

 _Lance:_ you're just jealous i got other wrong numbers besides you

 _Lance:_ you'll be happy to know that you're the only one worth talking too

 _me:_ gee im so flattered

 

**Friday, 12:14pm**

_me:_  call me

 _Lance:_??

 _me:_ dont question it just call me

**_Lance is calling you_ **

**_Accept?_ **

**_< yes> no_ **

 

"Keith? What's going o--"

"Lance? Oh no! Holy shit, okay I'm on my way!"

 

**_Call ended_ **

 

 _Lance:_ keith wtf was that

 _me:_ sry a girl was flirting w me and i panicked

 _Lance:_ HAHAHAHA omg ur so gay im screaming

 _me:_ shut up

 _Lance:_ well im glad I could be of service

 _me:_ gotta get back to class ttyl

 _Lance:_ see ya

 _Lance:_ make sure no more big scary girls flirt w u

 _me:_ i hope u cry urself to sleep

 _Lance:_ ;)

 

**Sunday, 3:58pm**

_Lance:_ i caNT BREATHEVHJW

 _me:_??

 _Lance:_ KIETH I JUSTT SAW THE HOTEST GUYT EEVER IM SCDREWming

 _me:_ oh my god u flaming bisexual

 _Lance:_ I took a creep-shot

 _me:_ send?it?

_Lance: [attachment_jpg]_

me: god bless pray for the sinners that is a beautiful image

 _Lance:_ brb making it my lockscreen

 _me:_ i want his face tattoed to my forehead :/

 _Lance:_ 10/10 would smash

 _me:_ our first kiss would be so hot

 _Lance:_ back tf off i saw him first

 _me:_ shut up i called dibs 

 _Lance:_ bitch when?

 _me:_ i've called dibs since i was a fetus

 _Lance:_ ur an asshat

 _me:_ ;)

 

**Monday, 4:19am**

_me:_ shiro can u pick me up?

 _Lance:_ lol whos shiro?

 _me:_ fuck

 _me:_ sry meant to text my brother

 _Lance:_ SEE U DO IT TOO UR ALWAYS TEASING ME U HYPOCRITE

 _me:_ i wasn't the one who texted like twenty other people trying to find my lab partner

 _Lance:_ touche

 _Lance:_ why r u even out at 5am?

 _me:_ i was hungry 

 _Lance:_ oh my god

 

**Monday, 3:29pm**

_Lance:_ we've been texting for awhile

 _Lance:_ i feel like i should be allowed a selfie

 _me:_ tf no

 _Lance:_ plssss i wanna see ur gay face

 _me:_ uh uh

 _Lance:_ selfie for a selfie?

 _me:_ no way

 _Lance:_ pleaseeeeee

 _Lance:_ [ _attachment_jpg]_

 _me:_ that dog is so cute

 _Lance:_???um??? ur supposed to compliment me??and tell me how cute i look?? 

 _me:_ that doggo is beautiful, what a good dog

 _Lance:_ keith i feel so offended

 _me:_ idk a lance, i only stan that pupper

 _Lance:_ i h9 you

 _me:_ im still not sending u a selfie

 _Lance:_ :(

 _me:_ for what it's worth, ur rlly pretty

**Unsend message "for what it's worth, ur rlly pretty"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

 

 _Lance:_ whatever i dont text mean ppl

 _me:_ ur gonna go sulk like a baby

 _me:_ then come back in 30 minutes texting me about weird shit

 _Lance:_ ur the worst™

 _me:_ u love me

 _Lance:_ no i dont

 

**Tuesday, 1:47am**

_Lance:_ in spanish, instead of saying "i love you" we say "De acuerdo con todas las leyes conocidas de la aviación" and i think thats beautiful

 _me:_ i fucking hate you

 _Lance:_ according to all known laws of aviation, you love me

 _me:_ go to sleep

 _Lance:_ sleep is for the weak

 _Lance:_ besides if you're up, i'm up

 _me:_ ur a cheesy fuck

 _Lance:_ <3

 

**Tuesday, 7:38pm**

_Lance:_ do u think the pickup line "baby, ur not u a fruit but honeydew you look fine tonight" will work?

 _me:_ if ur trying to get a restraining order 

 _me:_ then yes. yes it will

 _Lance:_ u totally blushed

 _me:_ in ur dreams

 _Lance:_ ;)

 _me:_ **This number has blocked you contact.**  

 _Lance:_ i know u didn't block me

_me: **This number has blocked you contact.  **_

_Lance:_ nice try

_me: **This number has blocked you contact.**  _

_Lance_ : fine i dont love u either

 _me:_ hehehe

 _Lance:_ this is y ur alone

 _me:_ not true i have a kitty cat so fuk u

 _Lance:_ ooOH u have a kitty???

 _me:_ _[attachment_jpg]_

 _me:_ her name is red

 _Lance:_ SHES GORGEOUS CAN I HAVE HER PLLS

 _me:_ nO!

 _Lance:_ I WANT TO NUZZLE HER IM 

 _Lance:_ IM CRYING IN THE CLUB

 

**Wednesday, 2:19am**

_Lance:_ keeit67h i l0ov3e yoU

 _me:_ r u drunk?

 _Lance:_ haHahaha&&7& nOpeww

 _me:_ ugh where r u

 _Lance:_ r u cming t o meeeet me keeith? iM att=he voltON cl9ub

 _me:_ im sending an uber to get u

 

**Wednesday, 8:54am**

_Lance:_ ow

 _me:_ hows the hangover u mess?

 _Lance:_ thanks for getting me a car. i'll pay u back sometime

 _me:_ it's fine

 _me:_ as long as ur safe

**Unsend message "as long as ur safe"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

 

 _Lance:_ sorry about all those drunk dials

 _me:_ nah i get it

 _Lance:_ anyways I'm gonna go get greasy diner food to wash this hangover

 _Lance:_ talk to u later :)


	3. lance that's keith's brother control urself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the langst is strong in this chapter  
> Also shiro is hot, but damn lance, control yourself.

**Wednesday, 10:09pm**

_Lance:_ wyd? **  
**

_me:_ homework leave me alone

_Lance:_ :( u mean :( hw is :( more important :( than ur :( wife?

_me:_ we're not married idiot

_Lance:_ *gasp* he doesn't even remember our marriage!1!

_Lance:_ I do everything for this family, Keith. I cook, clean, take the kids to their hockey matches. Feed the cat and dog. And tHIS is my payback?

_me:_ we D O nT hA vE kiDs

_Lance:_ I am hurt keith

_Lance:_ truly hurt

_me:_ ur a fucking spoon

_Lance:_ <3

_Lance:_ ok fine do ur homework ttyl

_me:_ no it's okay

_me:_ i could use a break

_Lance:_ when the wife finally ackowleges ur existence 

_Lance:_ #blessed#agoodday#2#bealive

_me:_ dont make me regret this

_Lance:_ :( im filing for divorce

_me:_ u do that

_me:_ we all know ud never leave me

_Lance:_ i bet u dont even kno our kids' names, ur never home 

_me:_ someone has to support this family, and it isn't you

_Lance:_ r u implying i do nothing?? this family would die without me, constantly doing housework and chores

_me:_ i'm the one supplying you w ur precious house fite me m'pal

_Lance:_ u wanna go

_Lance:_ meet me in the pit 7:45

_Lance:_ but no later my bedtime is 8

_me:_ pfffffft i actually just snorted i h9 u

_Lance:_ oh pls u stan me

_me:_ bitch where?

_Lance:_ the way u moan my name begs to differ ;)

_me:_ blocked

_me:_ reported

_me:_ and im moving to Russia

_me:_ whos lance? haven't heard that name in years

_Lance:_ ur a big meanie 

_me:_ i actually do have to finish my work now but thanks for keeping me company

_Lance:_ anytime keithy boy

_me:_ no

 

**Thursday, 8:39am**

_Lance:_ HOT  B OY ALERT 

_me:_ oh yeet the best time of day

_me:_ send a creep shot

_Lance: [attachment_jpg]_

_Lance:_ UgH thOse Ar Ms 

_me:_...

_me:_......

_me:_.............

_Lance:_ keith work w me im dying here

_me:_ thats my fucking brother lance

_Lance:_ KEITH Y DIDNT U TELL ME UR BRO WAS SO FCKIN HOT HOLY HEL L!

_me:_ omg lance im in pain pls stop

_me:_ im gonna tell shiro and record his reaction

_Lance:_ NO PLS DONT AUGHH 

_me:_ u idiot

_me:_ shiro's dating someone already tho soz

_Lance:_ damnit we wud have made great babies

_me:_ EW KEEP It IN UR PANTS

_Lance:_ u know its tru ;)

_Lance:_ i still haven't gotten that selfie, btw

_me:_ no way in hell

_Lance:_ aw cmon ur obviously from a v hot gene pool

_me:_ sry to disappoint but were adoptive brothers

_Lance:_ oh shit im sry

_me:_ no its okay

_me: [attachment_jpg]_

_Lance:_ holy shit I've seen an angel

_Lance:_ keith u r beautiful no lie

_me:_ lance,,,

_Lance:_ shit gtg but u r a gorgeous man 

_me:_ oh just go u loser

_Lance:_ <3

 

**Thursday, 7:13pm**

_Lance:_ whats another word for sad?

_me:_ melancholy? dismal? sorrow?

_Lance:_ cool thx

 

**Friday, 10:49pm**

_Lance:_ tell me a fact about urself

_me:_ wtf why?

_Lance:_ bc im bored and wanna know my wife a little better

_me:_ fine but u have to tell me something about urself

_Lance:_ okok

_me:_ um one time, when i was a kid, shiro and i snuck out and went swimming in the lake by our park. the police caught us and our mom and dad had to pick us up at the police station. we were soaking wet but it was worth it

_Lance:_ holy shit ur so dumb

_me:_ okay says u

_Lance:_ so rude keith

_me:_ ur turn

_Lance:_ fine

_Lance:_ once when i was little my mom was cooking and i decided to help. the food looked boring so i put food dye in it and long story short my little sisters were v happy w pink scrambled eggs and purple pancakes

_me:_ lmao i bet ur mom beat ur ass

_Lance:_ just about but i think she enjoyed it

_me:_ alright one time i was playing w plastic knife and by accident it flew out of my hands when i was flicking it around. it hit someones forehead and i was suspended 

_Lance:_ and u call me the idiot

_me:_ u r the idiot

_Lance:_ me and my bff allura were doing our moisturizing routine at our sleepover and ur friend pidge had replaced the cream w mayo and i broke out but allura being perfect was fine and it was injustice i tell u. In JUS tI Ce 

_me:_ lmao i bet u looked like a pizza w all those pimples

_Lance:_ a v hot pizza

_me:_ ew 

**[cut for length]**

 

**Saturday, 12:32am**

_Lance:_ well gn keith

_me:_ gn lance

_me:_ it was nice hearing stories about u

**Unsend message "it was nice hearing stories about u"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

 

**Saturday, 5:59am**

_me:_ i didn't sleep last night this is all ur fault

_me:_ I'm suing u for everything u have

_Lance:_ ha jokes on u i have nothing

_me:_ omg get a job u dummy

_Lance:_ I DO!

_Lance:_ ur texting a proud ricky's haircare employee

_me:_ a wonder you've survived in life this long

_Lance:_ u tease but next time ur looking for the temporary hair dye i will refuse to help you

_me:_ I'm wounded lance

_me:_ really wounded

_Lance:_ anyways its ur own fault u didn't sleep but i slept like a baby

_me:_ too bad u r one

_Lance:_ i give you everything i have. the clothes on my back i give to u, every crumb i eat i give to u and u only repay me w sass

_me:_ *kicks u down stairs*

_Lance:_ how r00d

_me:_ anyways I'm gonna go get an extra large coffee before class talk to u later

_Lance:_ l8r sk8r

_Lance:_ Im trying a new thing what u think?

_me:_ never say that again

_Lance:_ wow someones a h8r sk8r

_me:_ ive blocked and reported u and ur no longer invited to my tea party

_Lance: boo_

 

**Sunday, 2:26am**

**_Lance is calling you_ **

**_Accept?_ **

**_yes <no>_ **

**_Call declined_ **

 

_me:_ y r u calling me its 2am

_Lance:_ plzs pickk up keuith i juyst

_Lance:_ i can''t breathres

_Lance: o_  need toi talmk to someone 

_me:_ okay hold on

_**Call Lance?** _

_**< yes> no** _

_**Calling Lance; connecting** _

__

"Lance?"

"K-keith," Lance's voice was choked up, Keith could hear his tears through the microphone. His already racing heart beat even faster, "holy shit, I can-can't breathe, I j-just...I'm s-so, I-I..."

_Panic attack_ , Keith's mind tells him. 

"Lance, listen to me. Focus on your lungs, okay? Breathe in, alright? Breathe out. You're okay."

Relief washed over him when he heard shaky, broken breathes of air float from Lance's end into Keith's ear. The soft breaths were unsteady and Keith could hear the remnants of wet sobs from Lance.  _At least he's breathing_ , Keith reminds himself _, he'll be okay so stop racing so fact, you damn heart_. They stayed like that for more minutes that Keith found himself counting, the only sounds either made were hushed puffs of air or Keith's low murmurs of encouragement.

"Lance?" Keith finally tried.

"Keith?" Lance replied, his voice much more even than the tattered mess that Keith heard when first entering the call. It was the one he recognized from the one 2 second conversation they had previously, "oh god Keith, I'm so sorry. I was just thinking and then it got too much and you were the only person I thought to call. Were you sleeping?"

"Nah," Keith lied, "I was just reading. You're gonna be okay, right?"

"I-I think so."

Keith tried his best to ignore the corners of his lips tugging upwards upon hearing Lance would be okay. He tried to forget the panic that had washed over him, in thundering waves, when he first got on the phone with Lance. The way his heart ached, hearing Lance's sobs. He tried his very best to ignore  _all of that_. 

"Alright. Goodnight Lance. Call me if you need help again."

"I...I will. Thank you Keith, so much."

"It's okay Lance. Go to sleep you dumbass."

Lance's tone was still quivering and rocky, but Keith could almost hear his smile through his phone.

"Don't make me divorce you," was Lance's reply. Keith really wished he didn't feel so consoled, hearing that Lance was returning to his normal, cheeky self.

 

_**Call ended** _

 

 


	4. sushi run at 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ono keef is starting to realize his feelings for our lance

**Sunday, 12:09pm**

_me:_ do u wanna tell me y u called me at 2am with a panic attack?

_Lance:_ not rlly

_me:_ too bad

_Lance:_ do we have to do this?

_me:_ yes! when u call me hyperventilating, i'm gonna need to know what the fuck is wrong

_Lance:_ i'm not going to tell u

_me:_ u better fucking tell me lance. i care about u. as stupid as that sounds because we never met but when someone i care about has a fucking panic attack at two in the fucking morning i ned to fucking know why the fuck that happened

_Lance:_ that was a lot of 'fucks'

_me:_ stop avoiding it

_Lance:_ ugh

_Lance:_ fine

_Lance:_ prepare yourself it's a long ass story

_me:_ i have time

_Lance:_ i grew up with a lot of siblings. and they're all talented, smart people. my brother was valedictorian while being captain of the football team and star quarterback. he went to an ivy league college and my parents love him. my sister was a dancer and actor and she got into a prestigious ballet school and is set to do it professionally. my little sister is suuper smart and skipped a grade. they're all amazing

_Lance:_ and i'm just

_Lance:_ me

_Lance:_ i wasn't special, i got average grades. i had nothing to make me stand out. little by little i started getting panic attacks thinking...i dunno i wasn't enough? it's stupid

_Lance:_ i can handle it tho

_me:_ u called me at 2am 

_Lance:_ I'M TRYING TO HANDLE IT OKAY

_me:_ lance i don't care if you aren't like your siblings, to me ur perfect

**Unsend message "lance i don't care if you aren't like your siblings, to me ur perfect"?**

**yes <no>**

**Message sent**

_Lance:_ wow keith

_Lance:_ that means a lot

_Lance:_ thank you so much

_me:_ ur dumb

_me:_ don't thank me, it's just the truth

_Lance:_ <3

_me:_ i have to go but

_me:_ yeah

_Lance:_ seeya keef 

_me:_ shut up

 

**Monday, 2:31am**

_me:_ why does putting a wet phone in rice make it better?

_me:_ like

_me:_ what is the logic??

_me:_ does it have to be a specific type of rice? like sushi rice?

_me:_ oh shit sushi sounds good 

_me:_ i'm going to get sushi

_me:_ no one can stop me

 

**Monday, 2:47am**

_me:_ thank god for 24 hr sushi places

_me: [attachment_jpg]_

_me:_ look at my sushi

_me:_ this is normal

 

**Monday, 8:09am**

_Lance:_  ur a human trainwreck

_me:_ shut up ur a horny idiot

_Lance: "to me ur perfect"_ -Keith

_me:_ don't make me smack u

_Lance:_ ur texting me! how can u even punch me?!

_me:_ don't underestimate me

_Lance:_ wow okay keef

_me:_ i hate you so much

_Lance:_ lovvvvv you

_me:_ lov u 2

**Unsend message "lov u 2"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

_me:_ thats gay

_Lance:_ whats gay?

_me:_ that

_Lance:_ that's gay?

_me:_ that's gay.

_Lance:_ sick

 

**Monday, 7:56pm**

_Lance:_ i just saw Spiderman Homecoming

_Lance:_ wtffff

_me:_ ikr

_me:_ i dont usually watch superhero movies but tom holland was 2 hot 2 resist

_Lance:_ dibs on tom holland

_me:_ whaT thE FUCK

_me:_ i called him first

_Lance:_ sorry rules of dibs

_me:_ ur bi ass can have zendaya but tom holland is mine i have knives and im not afraid to use them

_Lance:_ as tempting as that offer is (zendaya is mfuckin queen) i'm gonna have to fite u for him

_me:_ ur funeral

_Lance:_ actually urs

_Lance:_ see while ur in jail for attempting to murder me, i'll swoop in and steal tom holland from u 

_me:_ ur motherfucker

_Lance:_ sorry babe <3

_me:_ bUT i'll breakout of prison and steal him back because tom holland loved me first

_Lance:_ HE LOVES ME MORE

_me:_ BITCH TRY ME

_Lance:_ find i'll just marry ur hot brother

_me:_ lmao jokes on you he's been dating someone for four years now

_Lance:_ uGH WTF y r all the ripped people taken

_Lance:_ this is biphobic im suing

_me:_ yep he and matt are disgusting

_Lance:_ i guess i'll just have to date you

_me:_ excuse me?

**Unsend message "excuse me?"**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

_me:_ what

**Unsend message "what"**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

_me:_ r u for real?

**Unsend message "r u for real?"**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

_me:_ ur a dumbass

_Lance:_ u love me admit it

_me:_ ur ugly and tom holland is mine

_Lance:_ *gasp* i am offended

_me:_ suck a dick

_Lance:_ gladly

 

 

**Tuesday, 8:17pm**

_Lance:_ is this keith??

_me:_ um? yes?

_Lance:_ oh my god! ur the one lance is always talking to and smiling and giggling like an idiot when he texts u! 

_me:_ what's going on?

_Lance:_ aH i'm allura lance's best friend (besides hunk, no one can beat hunk he's an angel)

_me:_ oh hi

_Lance:_ lance is such an idiothudsnvajebfkijlwI'M SO SORRY FOR ALLURA DONT LISTEN TO HER KEITH

_me:_ what? is? happening? im so

_Lance:_ sorrysorry allura is sleeping over and she knows my password

_me:_ ah

_me:_ so u smile and giggle when i text you?

_Lance:_!!NO!! she just likes embarssing me!! 

_me:_ it's okay lance i wont tell anyone

_Lance:_ fuck you keith

_me:_ appearently you want to

_Lance:_ UR A DICKKK

_me:_ love you 2

**Unsend message "love you 2"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

 

**Wendsday, 10:25pm**

_Lance:_  UGHH i hate college

_Lance:_ i hate it so much! i just can't do this bs anymore 

_me:_ u okay?

_Lance:_ it's just this physics class i'm taking, i don't understand any of it and we have a test tomorrow and i'm so screwed ugh

_me:_ hey calm down...

_me:_ send me a picture of the textbook and stuff, i'm pretty familiar with physics. maybe i can be some help?

_me:_ u kno if u want me to

_Lance:_ oh my god keith u would do that for me?

_me:_ yeah of course i would

**Unsend message "yeah of course i would"?**

**yes <no>**

**Message sent**

_Lance:_ holy shit ur the best 

_Lance: [attachment_jpg]_

_**[cut for length]** _

 

**Thursday, 12:13am**

_Lance:_ keith i literally cannot thank u enough

_Lance:_ no joke u saved my ass

_Lance:_ ur so stupid but ur smart too and thank you thank you thank you

_me:_ stop thanking me, asshole it's fine

_me:_ really im here for u if u need it

**Unsend message "really im here for u if u need it"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

_Lance:_ goodnight keef

_me:_ dont make me regret helping u 

_Lance:_ u would never <3

_me:_ night

_me: ..._

_me:_ <3

_Lance:_ YAAAAy

_me:_ u happy now?

_Lance:_ very <3

 

**Thursday, 3:36pm**

_Lance:_  i just got out of my exam !!

_me:_ how did u do?

_Lance:_ it was super hard but i don't think i failed? it might? have? dont? okay??

_me:_ thats great

_Lance:_ all thx to u 

_Lance:_ i owe you

_me:_ u do owe me but it's fine 

_Lance:_ no its not!

_Lance:_ do you wanna get dinner? or something? my treat. yknow for helping me

_me:_ r u sure? i could be a serial killer

_Lance:_ i'll take my chances. ur a serial killer that stayed up past midnight to help me w my studying

_me:_ fine

_me:_ text me the plans

 

**me + shiro**

 

**Thursday, 3:41pm**

_me:_ SHI RO

_me:_ I THINK I GOT A DATE?????

_shiro:_ Really? That's great keith!!

_me:_ yeah? idk if its legit tho? he just said he was treating me to dinner to repay me for helping him study for an exam

_shiro:_ hmm sounds like a date

_me:_ jfjfjsfhnwvqhuv i shouldnt b this excited

 

**me + Lance**

 

**Friday, 4:12pm**

_Lance:_ italian or chinese?

_me:_ excuse me?

_Lance:_ italian food or chinese food, idiot

_me:_ italian? i guess?

_Lance:_ k

 

**Friday, 4:27pm**

_Lance:_  italian resturaunt at 7:45 on sunday, is that okay?

_me:_ oh shit that was for dinner? 

_me:_ yeah thats fine!!

_Lance:_ sweet, here's the address

_Lance:_ _[Location_png]_

_me:_ alright

_Lance:_ cant wait til u see this beautiful face in person

_me:_ cant wait to vomit when i see ur ugly face

_Lance:_ wow okay

_Lance:_ i just came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

_me:_ cant wait to meet you irl

**Unsend message "cant wait to meet you irl"?**

**yes <no>**

**Message sent**

_Lance:_ aWW who knew keef could be a sap?

_me:_ shut up

_Lance:_ <3

_me:_ </3

_Lance:_ :'(

_me:_ >:)

 


	5. 20 questions and pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy happy happy bday to my honeybunch lance !!

Keith was scared. He had stood in the face of abandonment, moving to a new country and starting a life with a brand new family. He's faced all these things with a brave face. And yet, a young Cuban boy sitting in a restaurant with a loose tie was making Keith shake in fear.

 _He looks so good,_ Keith thinks, angrily,  _what the fuck?!_

Lance was looking at a menu, but Keith could see that he wasn't actually reading it. His sharp blue eyes were scanning the room. His hair was a dark sea of curls that waved and turned on his head; crawled to the nape of his neck, charmingly. Keith took a deep breath and pushed the door open. 

Lance spotted him and his lips broke out into a wide, melting smile. Keith felt his heart thump more rapidly than he intended it to. He tried his best to smile back, but he bet he just looked sweaty and nervous.

Lance laughed and waved him over. Keith rolled his eyes, but his lips were still spread in a smile he couldn't seem to wipe away when Lance was involved and began to stroll over. Lance was dressed in a white button down, a blue tie hanging lazily from his collar. He was wearing dark blue jeans that fit his legs perfectly, from what Keith could see through the table. 

"Are you Keith the serial killer?" Lance asked, bright eyes beaming at Keith, "I'm waiting for him."  _I never knew his eyes could be so piercing and calm at the same time_ , Keith thinks.

"Depends," Keith replies, his lips twitching as Lance stared at him. His stare was calm, blue waves rushing towards Keith's eyes. "Are you the asshole who wants to date my brother?"

Lance laughs yet again, loud and mirthfully and it's like bells in Keith's ears. He motions for Keith to sit down, no words needed. They had spent weeks speaking with no spoken words but text on a screen. And, yet, Keith could read Lance's eyes. He could understand his blinks and his hand waved and it seemed surreal. 

"Nice to meet you, in real life," Lance said, placing the menu to the side of him and turning his full attention to Keith.

Keith pulled off his red jacket and threw it over the back of the chair. The restaurant was fancier than Keith pictured. Murmurs and clacking of wine glasses rung through the cold walls of the room, sending a small shiver up Keith's spine. Slight nerves came into Keith's brain as he wondered if talking to Lance, face to face was going as easy as over glassy messages on a phone screen. 

"Could be nicer," Keith smirked, hoping his nerves were masked... and Lance's eyes sparkled before his eyebrow shot up.

"Oh?"

"Where's the champagne and the parade? I thought you were thanking me for helping you pass a test, this isn't grateful enough," Keith said, a serious tone hiding his internal chuckles. Lance giggled.

"Oh sorry," he says, "I thought party poppers would be a little overboard."

"I was thinking more like celebratory balloons," Keith replied, pulling the menu towards him and balancing it against his stomach and the edge of the table. 

"Are you two ready?" the waitress said, smiling in front of them. 

"Yeah," Keith replied, "I'll have the lasagna."

"Lasagna, Mullet?" Lance replied like the waitress wasn't even there, "I respect your decision. I'll have the seafood capellini."  

"Alright, I'll be back soon," she said, taking the menus and walking away.  

And they sat there and stewed in silence. But it wasn't the type of uncomfortable silence where one of the people, or both, are scanning their brain rapidly trying to find something to talk about. Or wondering if the other didn't like them. It was comfortable and knowing, and they didn't need words. The lights in the restaurant dimmed down and candles placed strategically on the tables flickered and dripped with hot wax.  

 _But some words would be nice,_ Keith thinks.

"Let's play 20 questions," Lance whispers, almost like he wants no one else to know. Keith snorts a little. 

"Okay...why?"

"Because we're meeting in person for the first time, don't ruin this for me, Keith!" Lance's tone is whiny but there's a glint of happiness that's a far cry from the hitched and broken one that dialed Keith's number just a little while ago. 

"Fine. I'll go first. Uh...what's your favorite color?"

"That's so boring, Mullet," Lance replied. Keith noted that ever since they met, he'd taken to calling Keith 'Mullet.' Keith didn't like it, per say, but he had no intention to telling Lance to stop. Maybe he would later, but not now, "but it's blue. Dark blue, like rain in paintings. Light blue, too. My turn! What's  _your_ favorite color?"

"I thought you said my question was boring," Keith shot back, "it's red."

"How basic," Lance yawned, but he was smiling.

"Are you 'out' to your parents?" Keith asked, resting his forearms on the white tablecloth and leaning his shoulders forward.

"Kind of," Lance replies, his eyes softening, "my dad is completely oblivious. My mom saw me kissing a boy in my room and she said nothing but hugged me after he left. We don't really talk about it, me and her, but she's supportive of me."

 _That's sweet,_ Keith wants to say. 

"Does your hot-as-hell brother know you're a flaming homosexual?" Lance asks, pulling his arms behind his neck and leaning back in the chair.

"Can you stop referring to Shiro like that?" Keith asks, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Lance says, "I appreciate good biceps. But it doesn't matter, I have eyes for someone else," the way he smiles, shyly but mischievous, at Keith makes Keith's heart rattle inside his chest and pound like a drum.

Keith shakes himself out of the frozen trance Lance's smile had him in and replies, "he was the first person I told. I would trust him with anything. Favorite soda?"

"Full-sugar coke," Lance says, immediately. Keith's nose scrunches up and Lance shoots him an offended glare.

"I drink Diet coke," Keith says, feigning disgust at Lance's word. Lance gasps, melodramatically and much to the displeasure of the older couple sitting to their left. 

"Keith, I'm sorry, I have to leave immediately. I can't be seen with someone who  _willingly_ drinks diet coke. This is a travesty, and here I thought dinner was going great!" 

"Shut up," Keith said, leaning over the table to flick Lance's forehead. 

"My turn," Lance cries, gleefully, "ocean gay or space gay?"

"Space gay," Keith says, taking a sip of his water and sucking of a cube of ice that slid into his tongue. 

"Space is great," Lance muses, playing with his fork, "but the ocean is really great too. I don't think I could choose..."

"Would you rather--" Keith was cut off by the waitress, setting two hot plates of food in front of the two boys. Steam from the fresh pasta rose up and made the scene wispy, like a fever dream. A vivid fever dream that Keith almost hoped he was dreaming. 

"Enjoy," the waitress said and walked back towards the kitchen. Lance grinned, lifting his phone and snapping a picture of Keith before Keith could know what was happening.

"For posterity," Lance explains before taking a bite of his capellini and smiling at his screen. _Like an adorable idiot_ , Keith's mind says, with more fondness than he imagined he could.  

"Ah," Keith murmured, cutting off a chunk of his lasagna. It's warm in his mouth.  _Probably the best I've had_ , he thinks. "The future generations will love to see an awful pic of me looking stunned with pasta in front of me."

"Exactly," Lance grins, cheekily, "our grandkids will love it."

Keith almost chokes, he's never gotten used to the semi-flirtatious or insinuating things Lance will spurt out at any given moment. The words catch him off guard but then he blinks a few times and lets a low grin wash towards his lips and he takes another bite of pasta.

"Yeah," he muttered, between the food in his mouth, "they will."

* * *

The summer air blows past Keith's hair and he can feel the warmth from Lance on his arm. They aren't touching but there's no space in between them. They're walking through the park,  darkness is blanketing the clear night sky. There are very few people outside, some kids running around the park with their very obviously tired parents. A couple snuggled up on the benches. An old man playing chess with a young girl, perhaps his granddaughter. 

"Look," Lance points towards a lone gray cloud that drifts, aimlessly, through the darkness, "I'm naming him lonely Harold."

"Lonely Harold?" Keith snorts, "catchy."

"Shut up," Lance pokes Keith's side, "he misses his friend. Everyone left without him and he's all alone, don't tease him, Keith." 

Keith's eyes drift to the left part of the sky as Lance continues to stare at his cloud on the right. There's another dark cloud, floating its way down the sky. Keith taps Lance's shoulder and points up.

"It's Greg, he's coming towards Lonely Harold," Keith tells him, falling prey to Lance's cloud game. Keith thinks Lance didn't intend for him to see but Lance smiles into his fist. 

The two stand in the park, watching Keith's cloud slowly make its way to Lance's. Until they're touching, merging into one big summer cloud that daunts the spotless summer skyline. Keith rolls his eyes but he smiles.

"See," Lance says, "now Lonely Harold isn't lonely anymore."

Keith's eyes fly open in shock when he feels a warm hand being slipped into his own. Lance's fingers curl into Keith's lacing together and intertwining as one.

"He isn't?" Keith asked, looking down at their joined hands. Lance squeezed Keith's hand.

"Not anymore."

And then Lance turns to Keith, a small smile dances on Lance's rosy lips. His blue eyes are wide, oceans are held within his gaze. He holds the entire universe in his eyes, planets twinkle in his iris depths. 

"I'm glad," Lance whispered, grabbing hold of Keith's free and hand facing him. 

"You're glad?" Keith repeats, a lump in his throat.

"That I fucked up Hunk's number," Lance mumbled and then soft lips collided with Keith's and the Earth stopped spinning. 

 


	6. compilations of the klance honeymoon phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow everything so going great !! lance and keith are so in love !! this entire chapter is just stupid fluffy things 
> 
> by the way, time passes really quickly in this chapter. the days will correlate but the actual chapter will span a few months (from july to september) im gonna be stating what month it is 
> 
> enjoy !!

_**pls read the chapter summary for information on the time passing of this chapter !!!** _

 

 

**Monday, 1:28am**

**Change "Lance"'s contact to "Lance ♡"**

**< yes> no**

**saved as "Lance ♡"**

 

_Month: July_

 

**Tuesday, 8:49am**

_Lance ♡:_ morning! heres the knock knock joke of the day:

 _Lance ♡:_ knock knock

 

**Tuesday, 9:17am**

_Lance ♡:_ keith?

 

**Tuesday, 10:31am**

_Lance ♡:_ KEITH !!!

 _me:_ oh sry i was sleeping

 _Lance ♡_ : -_-

 _me:_ whos there?

 _Lance ♡:_ maybe i dont want to tell the joke now bc clearly you dont care :(

 _me:_ tell the fucking joke you ass

 _Lance ♡:_ if u insist <3

 _Lance ♡:_ knock knock

 _me:_ knows there

 _Lance ♡:_ Olive

 _me:_ olive who

 _Lance ♡:_ aww keith i lov you 2

_me:_

_me:_ you nerd

 _Lance ♡:_ good morning 

 _me:_ good morning

 _Lance ♡:_ i have an exam today ugh

 _me:_ did u study?

 _me:_ lance i know u read my text u prick did you study?

 _Lance ♡:_ for an hour or so !

 _me:_ ur an idiot

 _Lance ♡:_ arent u supposed to be loving and supportive to ur boyfriend?

 _Lance ♡:_ i dont think ur doing this boyfriend thing right smh

 _me:_ u dork. gl on ur exam

 _Lance ♡:_ okay bby

 _me:_ talk to you soon

 _Lance ♡:_ rude I dont get a pet name?

 _me:_ talk to you soon smelly garbage outside my apartment for a week <3

 _Lance ♡:_ cant believe im fuckin single

 _me:_ go away u idiot

 _Lance ♡:_ heheh ily

 _me:_ ily2

 

**Wendsday, 2:54am**

_Lance ♡:_ hey hot stuff?

 _Lance ♡:_ ur probably not still up and we only started dating a few weeks ago

 _Lance ♡:_ but i just wanted you to know

 _Lance ♡:_ you mean the entire world to me and idk what i would do if u don't give me hope in ur weird passive-aggressive way that makes me do happy

 _Lance ♡:_ im so happy i can say im dating you

 _Lance ♡:_ heres a song about how i feel

_Lance ♡:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>_

_Lance ♡:_ lov you sweetcheeks

 

**Wendsday, 7:46am**

_me:_ did

 _me:_ did u just say something incredibly sweet

 _me:_ tHEN RICK ROLL ME

 _Lance ♡:_ what can i say i just know what the babe wants to hear

 _me:_ thats it were breaking up

 _Lance ♡:_ too bad i never loved you anyway :(

 _me:_ me neither :(

 _Lance ♡:_ are we still on for starbucks later btw?

 _me:_ yeah ill meet you at 3

 _Lance ♡:_ cant wait to kiss you bby

 _me:_ cant wait to get kissed, asshole

 _Lance ♡:_ hehe ttyl

 _me:_ bye

 

**Saturday, 11:24pm**

 

 _me:_ babe can u get me a diet coke?

 _Lance ♡:_ why r u texting me ur literally one room away

 _me:_ bitch im not shouting

 _Lance ♡:_ ugh ur so spoiled

 _Lance ♡:_ okay one diet coke (because your disgusting and drink diet coke) coming up

 _me:_ u literally

 _me:_ just sucked my dick

 _Lance ♡:_ and it was disgusting just like you

 _me:_ why do i love you ur so insufferable

 _Lance ♡:_ its a christmas miracle hon

 _me:_ its july

 _Lance ♡:_ never too early for christmas

 _me:_ HOLY sHIT ARE YOU PLAYING JINGLE BELLS

 _Lance ♡:_ just let it happen babe

 _me:_ you should consider yourself very lucky youre pretty

 _Lance ♡:_ I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF SANTA

 

_Month: August_

 

**Friday, 4:50pm**

_Lance ♡:_ if i was spiderman

 _Lance ♡:_ would u b my deadpool?

 _me:_ isnt he married to mary jane?

 _Lance ♡:_ no shut up hes dating wade

 _me:_ im p sure his love interest is mary jane

 _Lance ♡:_ why do u ruin everything you touch?

 

**Sunday, 6:08pm**

_me:_  shiro said he saw u at rickys today

 _Lance ♡:_ oh yeah he was asking about dry shampoo

 _Lance ♡:_ and i said "hello brother of my hoe"

 _me:_ no you didnt, liar

 _me_ : shiro said u were a very cute and respectable boy and we have his blessing

 _Lance ♡:_ r u saying u wouldve broken up w me if he said i was an idiot

 _me:_ i already kno ur an idiot

 _Lance ♡:_ you love me tho

 _me:_ i do

 _me:_ i love you so much

**Unsend message "i love you so much"?**

**< yes> no**

**Message unsent**

_Lance ♡:_ hunk pidge and allura are over wanna come meet them?

 _me:_ i dont wanna intrude

 _Lance ♡:_ r u srs they wont mind ! just more friends for us!

 _me:_ okay if ur sure

 _Lance ♡:_ ofc im sure hon if i love you theyll love you

 _me:_ ur a cheeseball

 _Lance ♡:_ only for you my dear

 _me:_ ill be there in twenty

 _Lance ♡:_ yaaaaay

 

Keith knocked on Lance's apartment door. Normally, he would just barge right in because he knows Lance always forgets to lock his door but he didn't want to look like a dick to Lance's three best friends in the world. he person answering the door was shorter than Keith and looked much younger. They had small light brown curls that stopped just above the chin. Thin gold glasses framed their face and they raised an eyebrow and smirked at Keith from the doorway.

"So you're the one boning my best friend?" they asked, playfulness etched into their tone. Keith chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shut up, Pidge!" he heard Lance's voice call, but he couldn't see his boyfriend. Pidge stepped out of the center so Keith could walk in. Allura, who he'd seen pictures of, was sitting on the living room floor, flipping through channels on Lance's TV. She noticed Keith walk in and smiled, brightly.

"Hi Keith," she waved. 

Another boy stepped forward, tall and had a more muscular build than Lance and Keith. He looked rather scary up close but then a goody smile spread across his lips and he waved at Keith.

"Hi!" he said, Lance, looping around to the hallways from the kitchen. "I'm Hunk, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Keith said, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I'm Keith."

"They know that silly," Lance said, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and pulling Keith in for a quick kiss on the lips. No matter how many times they kissed, it still always caught Keith off guard and make his heart race like crazy. 

 Then, there was a  _thud_ , a pillow hitting Lance so he jerked away in shock. He glared over at Pidge, who had seemingly thrown it.

"No PDA during movie night!" They shouted, but they were smiling and Keith had to hide the grin on his lips when he saw Lance's pouty face. 

 

**Tuesday, 12:39am**

_me:_ i miss you

 _Lance ♡:_ if i told everyone that the big bad keith kogane was actually a clingy mess no one would believe me and i think thats just unfair and wrong

 _me:_ i dont miss you

 _Lance ♡:_ i lov you too

 

**Tuesday, 1:07am**

_Lance ♡:_ hey come downstairs

 _me:_ what?

 _Lance ♡:_ i hauled ass all the way to ur shitty apartment building come downstairs

 _me:_ you dork

 _me:_ im coming

 

**Wendsday, 3:19pm**

_me:_ i think i left my hoodie at ur apartment

 _Lance ♡:_ _[attachment_jpg]_

 _me:_ are you in your underwear

 _Lance ♡:_ shut up the AC broke and its like satan's armpit here besides u were supposed to say i looked good in ur dumb hoodie

 _me:_ oh okay

 _me:_ i look good in ur dumb hoodie

 _Lance ♡:_ fuckin fite me babe

 _me:_ meet me in the pit sweetheart

 _Lance ♡:_ im gonna rip your throat out cutiepie

 _me:_ ill gauge your eyes out pumpkin 

 _Lance ♡:_ youre dead babygirl

 _me:_ you should keep the hoodie

 _Lance ♡:_ rly? its ur fav

 _me:_ oh well its just a dumb hoodie

 _Lance ♡:_ *sniff* our first couples gift is a sweaty crusty hoodie im so happy

 _me:_ i take it back i want it

 _Lance ♡:_ NO TAKE BACKS ITS MINE

 _me:_ oh shit my breaks over

 _me:_ see you soon 

 _Lance ♡:_ alright ily

 _me:_ ily2 dork

 

**Saturday, 4:38pm**

_me:_ im so fuckin pissed at you

 _Lance ♡:_ babe...

 _me:_ wtf is ur problem

 _Lance ♡:_ babe some things cant be helped

 _me:_ i cant believe Red likes you better than me !!

 _me:_ shes my cat ffs 

 _Lance ♡:_ sorry hon i just have a way w animals :/

 _me:_ asshole

 

_Month: September_

 

**Thursday, 12:01pm**

_me:_ did u buy the popcorn?

 _Lance ♡:_ yep and one big coke and one (ew) big diet coke

 _me:_ get over here the previews are starting

 _Lance ♡:_ hold on idk where you are

 _me:_ i see you

 _Lance ♡:_ u can? 

 _Lance ♡:_ wave to me 

 _Lance ♡:_ oh yeah i see you hold on im coming

 _me:_ okay 

 

**Friday, 7:48am**

_me:_ sorry i had to leave before saying goodbye but u looked so tired i didnt wanna wake u

 _me:_ i hope youve been sleeping well 

 _me:_ u need to take better care of urself, fucker

 _me:_ text me when u wake up

 _me:_ thanks for the movie and dinner last night

 _me:_ i love you

 

**Saturday, 1:07am**

_Lance ♡:_  i feel gross

 _me:_??

 _Lance ♡:_ i think im coming down with something it doesnt seem bad tho

 _me:_ r u sure?

 _Lance ♡:_ wow ur a worrier i dont need u crusty ass looking after me

 _me:_ k die then

 _Lance ♡:_ ill text u in the morning

 _me:_ okay sleep tight baby

 

**Saturday, 10:16am**

_Lance ♡:_  i have a fever

 _Lance ♡:_ i feel disgusting

 _me:_ im coming over

 _Lance ♡:_ no pls dont i look like death and i dont wanna get u sick

 _me:_ i dont give a shit what u look like im coming over

 _Lance ♡:_ fine

 _Lance ♡:_ doors unlocked

 

Lance was lying on the couch when Keith opened the door, holding a plastic bag. He looked miserable, just turning his head to look at Keith walk in made his face scrunch up, presumably in pain. Keith sighed, bending down so he was at eye level with Lance. 

He slid his palm onto Lance's sweaty forehead and hissed, "what the hell Lance? You're burning up!"

"I'm...sorry...?" Lance muttered, his voice was scratchy and his winced when he talked.

"Who even gets the flu in September," Keith asked, rolling his eyes and rifling through the bag he had brought in. He pulled out a box of gel patches and smoothed one onto Lance's forehead. Lance sighed, happily, letting out a soft shudder that made Keith want to "awwwe" out loud (he didn't (luckily)) 

"You really didn't need to come," Lance whispers, as Keith carries him to bed. He buried his head in Keith's chest, the heat from his fever radiating off of him so Keith could feel it through his shirt. "I'm sorry to be such a burden," his voice cracked with tears. 

Keith carefully placed Lance in his messy, damp-with-sweat bed. He smoothed his fingers through Lance's matted hair and shushed him, "shut up. You're never a burden to me."

 

**Tuesday, 6:34pm**

_Lance ♡:_ me, hunk, pidge and allura are going to six flags this weekend!! you should come w! shiro is invited too its gonna be a blast we're gonna ride Air Jumbo!

 _me:_ air jumbo?

 _Lance ♡:_ hells yeah! u sit in these elephant shaped cars are go up and down AND in a circle at a mEDIUM PACE

_me:_

_Lance ♡:_ THATS TWO PLANES OF MOTION BABE

 _me:_ sounds exhilarating 

 _Lance ♡:_ they also have a new justice league ride and some sweet ass looney tunes shirts and plushes

 _Lance ♡:_ plus funnel cake

 _me:_ yeah count me in. ill ask shiro

 _Lance ♡:_ yesss!!

 

**Sunday, 9:49pm**

_Lance ♡:_   _[attachment_image]_

 _Lance ♡:_ his name is keefy bear

 _me:_ ur really gonna keep that? it's just a cheap game prize

 _Lance ♡:_ ofc im gonna keep it :(

 _Lance ♡:_ my mans won it for me w his big muscular arms <<33

 _me:_ well if ur happy w it

 _Lance ♡:_ i am

 _me:_ today was rly fun

 _me:_ thanks for inviting me and shiro

 _Lance ♡:_ ofc everyone really likes you guys

 _Lance ♡:_ were making you official members of our "gay and ready to slay" squad

 _me:_ rnt u bi?

 _Lance ♡:_ im bi and ready to die but gay and ready to slay has a better ring to it because currently 3/4 of us are homo homos

 _Lance ♡:_ well now including u and shiro its 4/6 (shiro is pan right?)

 _me:_ ah i see (yeah he is)

 _me:_ did

 _me:_ did u just add us to a group chat

 _Lance ♡:_ yeah welcome to glitter hell baby

 _me:_ i love you 

 _Lance ♡:_ wow thats gay

 _Lance ♡:_ u forgot the no homo

 _me:_ oh shit

 _Lance ♡:_ i love you too 

 


	7. cooking vs keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gay times + anxiety4Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! i was out of town all summer then school started and,,,I'm still alive and posting! this is long overdue  
> enjoy~

**Saturday, 3:43pm**

_Lance ♡:_ hey keith wanna get me some starbucks?

_me:_ not rly 

_Lance ♡:_ boo u whore

_me:_ shut up regina you cant sit with us!

_Lance ♡:_ whatever im getting cheese fries

_Lance ♡:_ sometimes i forget ur gay cuz ur all angsty and edgy and growly but then ur like

_Lance ♡:_ quoting mean girls and im just think wow my fuckin boyfriend is a homo

_me:_ im dumping you starbucks down the drain

_Lance ♡:_ WAIT U ACTUALLY GOT ME STARBUCKS

_me: [attachment_jpg]_

_Lance ♡:_ wow find urself a gay who knows ur starbucks order

_Lance ♡:_ **guy

_Lance ♡:_ wait no the first one is accurate

_me:_ im downstairs let me in

_Lance ♡:_ okay but allura is over

_me:_ thats cool 

_Lance ♡:_ k im buzzing you in

 

"Hey baby," Lance crooned as he opened the door for Keith. Keith handed Lance his cup and Lance gave him a big smile. Keith's heart jumped a little bit and he hated himself for how quickly he subdued to Lance's devilishly charming grin. Lance placed the warm cup on the counter behind him and swooped in to kiss Keith, hands pushed against Keith's cheeks. 

"You're welcome, by the way," Keith said, in between kisses, gesturing to the general direction of the Starbuck's cup. 

"Yeah, yeah, thank you," Lance muttered, leaning into lock his lips with Keith's again. 

"Hey!" Allura called from the living room, Lance breaking away to look at her. Keith's arms were still roped around Lance's hips. 

"Yeah?"

"No make-out sessions during spa time," Allura says, waving a face mask. Lance's eyes seemed to brighten and he pulled Keith inside, barely giving said boy enough time to grab the front door handle and swing it shut. 

"Hey Allura," Keith said, as he sat down on the fuzzy white carpet that Lance thought would be a good idea to buy. Evidently, it was not, as told by the numerous coffee stains that littered the pattern. 

"What, no coffee for me?" Allura teased before spreading out an array of facial care items. Lance oohed and ahhed over masks and toners. As Keith stared at Lance, fondly, he couldn't help but imagine what him, a year ago, would say upon finding out that Keith spent his Saturdays, lazily lounging around with his dorky boyfriend, listening to him talk about proper skin care. Keith then would've thought it was a crazy notion but present Keith was finding trouble even imagining a better use of his time.  

"Sorry, Allura," Keith replied, leaning against the couch. Absentmindedly, as he listened to Lance ramble on about his favorite brand of nighttime face lotion to Allura, his fingers traveled closer to Lance's hand, where it rested on the rug. Keith, himself, was surprised when their fingers tangled together on the floor. Lance stopped talking and his gaze traveled to their hands. Keith looked at him and a faint blush tinted Lance's cheeks. He smiled at Keith before looking up at Allura and continued to talk. 

 

**Saturday, 10:16pm**

_Lance ♡:_ do u ever think about how

_Lance ♡:_ compared to the whole universe, earth is microscopic

_Lance ♡:_ its like one piece of dust floating in space

_Lance ♡:_ to urself u seem so big but in reality, you're even tinier than tiny. 

_Lance ♡:_ i guess in the grand scheme of things the problems u think are huge are actually super small

_Lance ♡:_ but i, being tiny on this huge planet, was able to find you and that's amazing??

_me:_ OH MY GODHSDAJ SHIRO AND HIS BOYFRIEND ARE MAKING OUT 

_Lance ♡:_ thats cool just ignore my super cute text

_me:_ SORRY BUT IVE NEVER HEARD SHIRO MOAN AND IM SCARRED FOR LIFE HOLY SHFJFHFGU

_Lance ♡:_ HAHAHH RIP

_Lance ♡:_ i still can't believe ur brother is dating one of my best friend's brother. we literally couldve met before the whole wrong number fiasco. kinda funny how we were so intertwined before we even met

_me:_ yeah

_me:_ its not like i hung around matt a lot tho

_me:_ i only got to know him about a year and a half ago when shiro graduated and i never met any of his family until i started dating u

_Lance ♡:_ how long have they been together?

_me:_ lets see

_me:_ shiro met him 5 years ago in college and i think they've been dating for 4 and a half years?

_Lance_ ♡: shit man

_me:_ yah

_me:_ i guess bc we started dating u ive been forced to hang out w pidge and matt way more and theyre both p cool

_Lance ♡:_ yeah pidge is the bestest i met them a few years ago but theyre one of my best friends ever

_me:_ well im gonna go take a walk cuz like,,,i dont wanna hear any more of this shit

_Lance ♡:_ k txt u later babe

 

**Sunday, 12:09am**

_Lance ♡:_ what do u wanna do for halloween?

_me:_ thats like a month away

_Lance ♡:_ um????it's???Never???Too???early???to???think??????about??????Halloween??

_me:_ ur a mess

_Lance ♡:_ we should do a couples costume

_me:_ no i suck at costumes in general

_Lance ♡:_ bitch! idfc! i'll make you do a couples costume w meif it's the last thing i do!!!

_me:_ what do u know about couples costumes lmao

_Lance ♡:_ excuse u me and my ex gf ROCKED our mermaid costumes

_me:_ pfft mermaids?

_Lance ♡:_ shut up ur gay

_me:_ damn,,,okay

_Lance ♡:_ we looked rly good 

_Lance ♡: [attachment_jpg]_

_me:_ did allura do ur makeup? also who is she?

_Lance ♡:_ oh thats Plaxum. we used to date in high school then i went through my whole i like girls????but???ialso like boys? shit and she understood so we broke up and i took some time to rly understand my feelings. shes the bomb were still close

_me:_ oh thats nice

_me:_ ur my first real boyfriend 

_Lance ♡:_ AWWW KEITHHHHH i'm ur first?? im so touched!!!

_me:_ i said ur my first boyfriend not my first

_Lance ♡:_ ew ur a gross slut bye

_me:_ shuT UP asshole

_Lance ♡:_ ill send u a list of couples costumes we could check out but i gotta finish up my english hw 

_Lance ♡:_ gn dummy 

_me:_ gn stupid

_Lance:_ love ya <3

 

**Sunday, 9:20am**

_Lance ♡:_ good morning reminder that one day i'll steal ur cat from u

_me:_ good morning reminder that if u do i'll steal ur eyesight from u

_Lance ♡:_ holy fucking shit 

 

 

**Sunday, 11:07pm**

_me:_ shiro isn't home how to do u make mac and cheese

_Lance ♡:_ youve never made mac and cheese?

_me:_ how do u make the noodles?

_Lance ♡:_ u,,boil them,,,

_me:_ how do u tell when the water is boiled

_Lance ♡:_ dear god watch over this man

_me:_ ITS OVERFLOWING FUCK

_Lance ♡:_ youd make the worst husband

_Lance ♡:_ we're breaking up by e

_me:_ DONT U DARE LEAVE

_me:_ LANCE I SWEAR TO GOD

_me:_ L A NC E

 

**Sunday, 3:48pm**

  _Lance ♡:_ how was ur macaroni

_me: [attachment_jpg]_

_Lance ♡:_ *gasp* such a rude gesture im appalled

_Lance ♡:_ u should be ashamed of urself, young man!!

_Lance ♡:_ such an obscene finger gesture?? in my good christian neighborhood?? i don't think so!!!

_me:_ kindly fuck off

_Lance ♡:_ u wish ur stuck w me for good

_me:_ pray4me

_Lance ♡:_ u love me shut up

_me:_ every day i wonder why 

_Lance ♡:_ bi culture is having an angery boyfriend™

_me:_ gay culture is smacking ur dumb boyfriend

_Lance ♡:_ do it ;)

_me:_ shUT UP

_Lance ♡:_ oh btw i rented some 80s movies wanna watch em sometime this week?

_me:_ sure which ones?

_Lance ♡:_ ummmm the breakfast club, ferris bueller's day off and pretty in pink

_me:_ damn okay 

_me:_ i have nothing tuesday night?

_Lance ♡:_ its a date ;)

_Lance ♡:_ r u nervous to go on a date with me?

_me:_ no ur trash

_Lance ♡:_ i know you love me u angry boy

_me:_ i do <3

_Lance ♡:_ whoooooa keith is showing affection???? i need to go but a lottery ticket today might be my lucky day

_me:_ yeah or stay away from lightning

_Lance ♡:_ why are u like this

_me:_ shut up dont u have work soon?

_Lance ♡:_ ugh yeah i have to restock the makeup today

_me:_ good luck

 

 

**Monday, 2:34am**

_Lance ♡:_  i know ur gonna be all like i love you so shut up w that but

_Lance ♡:_ am i really worth loving

_Lance ♡:_ i know i can be rly pushy and annoying sometimes and i just,,,

_Lance ♡:_ i dont want u to leave me

_Lance ♡:_ i know u arent gonna leave me but ihave such irrational fears of being alone because you're so smart and athletic and i cant even pass my stupid science tests 

_Lance ♡:_ ur going somewhere and im just

_Lance ♡:_ fuck

_**Call Lance ♡?** _

_**< yes> no** _

_**Calling Lance ♡; connecting** _

 

"Keith?" his voice was broken, wavering with sobs and insecurity. 

"Sorry I didn't text back," Keith muttered into the phone, sounding hoarse because of the sleep he was aroused from. "I just wanted you to hear it from me, personally. I

"I just wanted you to hear it from me, personally. I don't care if you aren't the smartest person in the world. I don't care if you think you're unloveable. I know that I love you. Which is pretty stupid because I never thought I'd say something like that to someone, but you were able to make me feel an emotion I thought I was incapable of feeling. You are kind and you are  _good_ and funny and sweet and you're allowed to be scared. Everyone is. Hell, I am. All the time. But just know I'd never hurt you, intentionally, and I love you."

"K-keith..." a fresh batch of tears got caught in Lance's throat as he struggled to comprehend the words his boyfriend whispered through the phone. 

"I gotta sleep, Lance, I have class pretty early tomorrow but I hope tha--"

"Wait," Lance cut Keith off, urgently, "You got to say something and now I get to. It's only fair. You're pretty closed off, I'm your boyfriend but I don't know much about your past or your feelings. But...you care so deeply about me and I didn't think anyone could. That's kinda...amazing. I love you, Keith. You make me so happy even when I feel so down and I hope one day you can open up to me like I know I can open up to you..."

Keith felt the ghost of a smile tug at the edge of his lips. It was painful, keeping his heart pinched so tightly around past wounds and memories but...for the first time, he felt like when he was ready, someone would be there to listen. Someone that wasn't his brother and someone who loved him so dearly. Keith hated the way that Lance made him into a blushing, foolish mess. But, in that moment in the early hours of the night, he didn't want it any other way. 

"Thank you...Lance. Good night."

"Good night baby," Lance whispered, tears still evident in his voice but Keith knew he was smiling. 

 

_**Call ended** _

 

**Tuesday, 3:45am**

_Lance **♡:**_ Your average pineapple, once peeled and cut, makes about 4.5 cups or 36 ounces of pineapple chunks. Cans of pineapple come in a variety of sizes, the most common being 20oz and 46oz. Meaning a single pineapple generally won't fill up a single can perfectly, which also means every time you eat

_Lance **♡:**_ cans of pineapple come in a variety of sizes, the most common being 20oz and 46oz. Meaning a single pineapple generally won't fill up a single can perfectly, which also means every time you eat pineapple from a can someone else has the can that has the rest of the same pineapple.

_Lance **♡:**_ That means you can share a single fruit with a stranger hundreds of miles away and I think that's beautiful.

 

**Tuesday, 8:09am**

_me:_  lance how much sleep are you getting

_Lance **♡:**_ not enough keith

_Lance **♡:**_ not enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE WE'LL GET INTO KEITHS SCREWED UP PAST SOON!!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi, let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic won't be continuing, please read :)

so it's been quite awhile?? i'm sorry. I honestly didn't expect this to get as much positive, amazing feedback as i did and i'm so grateful to everyone who took the time to view, like or comment on this fic!!

but let's real talk for a second, okay?

i'm not going to continue this fic for two reasons:

1) i've honestly lost interest in klance...partly because of  _ **SOME**_ of the shippers but mostly because i've found a new lance otp (lancelot  <3) and klance is getting a bit overused and boring to me...

2) i have no real attachment to this fic and motivation to finish it. i'm so so so glad you guys liked it so much, please don't get me wrong but i'm not really proud of it and finishing it when i could be working on other pieces for other ships/fandoms doesn't sound very appealing to me

i hope you guys understand <3

once again, thank you so much for the love and feedback that wrong number got, it honestly made me feel so happy

 ~~i think i'm gonna post a lengthy lancelot fic sometime this week if i can get it all done so stay tuned?? of~~ course ~~you don't have to <3~~

**Author's Note:**

> woooo first klance fic!


End file.
